One of Those Girls
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: La la la, la la la la I know your kind of girl You only care about one thing Who you've seen, or where you've been Who's got money I see that look in your eyes It tells a million lies But deep inside, I know why You're talking to him


One of

Those Girls

By: Sk8ter Girl 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Hinata was at a club with her three best friends, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten Keichi, and Ino Yamanaka. They decided they needed a night to themselves since their best guy friends were being pains in the butts. Hinata tried telling her best guy friend, Sasuke Uchiha, his girlfriend Sakura Haruno, was only with him for his money and his reputation. Of course he never listened to her. Temari was having the same problem with her best guy friend Shikamaru Nara. She tried to tell him that his girlfriend Amber Kato was just using him for his reputation.Shikamaru was a famous photographer for models. Ino had the same problem with her best friend Naruto. He wouldn't listen that his girlfriend Rika Hikau was only with him because of his family name. So they decided they were done for the week trying to convince them and came to their favorite club. Hinata, Temari, and Ino were sitting at the bar drinking a Dr. Pepper, Coke, and a Sprite when their best friends walked through the door with their girlfriends. Hinata sighed and looked at Temari and Ino. Neji, Hinata's cousin and bartender looked at them.

" Why do you three even bother. Tenten gave up months ago. Yet here you three are still trying to convince them. They won't listen." Neji said. Tenten, Neji's girlfriend and the owner of the club walked over to them.

" Hey the Dj was wondering, since you three are in a band and are the greatest singers of all time, his words not mine, if you guys would sing a song." Tenten said with a wink eyeing the boys and their girlfriends. Hinata looked at Temari and Ino who in turn looked at her with the same idea in mind. Hinata nodded.

" Sure Tenten. Actually I like that idea." Temari said. Hinata and Ino giggled. They walked over to the Dj and whispered something to him. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto watched as their three bestfriends walked on stage. Hinata took the Microphone in her hands and said a dedication.

" This song is dedicated to our three best guy friends who needed to open their eyes, and listen to what we have been telling them for months."

_One of Those Girls_

_La la la, la la la la_

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

Chorus  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

Chorus

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

Chorus

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

The boys were ready to give the girls a peice of their minds, but stopped when they saw their girlfriends clinging onto three other guys. Sasuke sighed and looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. Both of them had the same look as he did. They really thought the girls were meant for them. Boy were they wrong. They made their way over to Hinata, Temari, and Ino. The girls looked at their faces and the first thing Temari said was,

" I told you so."

Then they gave the boys a hug. At that moment Sakura, Amber, and Rika made their way over to their boyfriends.

" Excuse me, why are you hugging our boyfriends?" Sakura asked sickenly sweet. Hinata thought about it for a minute then looked at Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto. Then she looked Sakura, Amber, and Rika up and down.

" Making sure they have a shoulder to cry on for what is coming next." With those words Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto said,

" WE ARE THROUGH!!" at the same time. They walked out of the club with their bestfriends and left Sakura, Amber, and Rika gaping after them._  
_


End file.
